


Wolverine X Sabretooth prt 3: Alpha of the Pack

by Perplexingly20



Series: Wolverine X Sabretooth [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Battle, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Defeat, Dominance, Domination, Gay, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Manly, Men - Freeform, Muscles, Penis Size, Sabertooth - Freeform, Sabretooth - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Weapon-X, Wolverine - Freeform, Wrestle, X-men - Freeform, ballbust, bara, dick - Freeform, exessive cumming, fight, muscle fetish, muscular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perplexingly20/pseuds/Perplexingly20
Summary: Wolverine is called into Weapon-X to see if he has what it takes to become the new alpha... but someone's been waiting for him.This is the big finale to the Wolverine X Sabretooth stories I've been writing. Much like the others, this story is all about these two ferals beating each other with lots of muscle fetish, ballbusting, domination, humiliation and other fun stuff. Don't read if you don't want to. No one is forcing you. If you don't want to, then I hope you enjoy this epic. Let me know what you thought about this series. Should I do more?
Relationships: Wovlerine/Sabretooth
Series: Wolverine X Sabretooth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852321
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Wolverine X Sabretooth prt 3: Alpha of the Pack

Wolverine was called into the lab.

He suited up, not sure what to expect. He had endured a few weeks of grueling tests from the whitecoats already and he wanted to be prepared. They seemed curious to discover his limits – strength, intelligence, pain (both physical and psychological). Wolverine figured they were trying to pick the new alpha of the team, since he had brutally unmanned their first choice, Sabretooth.

Logan hadn’t heard much about Creed since the humiliating takedown in the shower. He figured that after he beat and neutered the muscle-bound maniac, and then tossed his man-bags in the trash, that The Doc would be a little upset. But, nothing. Not even a slap on the wrist.

That was odd.

He walked down the hallway in his yellow spandex uniform with little blue briefs. It made him feel uncomfortable, especially with all the soldiers and whitecoats passing by. The suit clung to him so tightly, you could make out the dimples in his ass as he walked – not to mention the significant bulge in the front. Essentially, although he was fully clothed, he felt naked. Maybe that’s how they wanted him to feel – like a lab rat.

The lab doors opened with a hiss. Full audience this time. At least 12 scientists were at their stations, typing, testing, examining charts, doing all their science shit. Logan didn’t really care. He just wanted it over with – whatever _it_ was.

“Ah, you’ve arrived,” The Doc said. He was a fragile looking man. Balding. His studious eyes hidden behind two circular, reflective lenses. “That’s good. We can begin shortly.”

“Who ya callin’ ‘shorty’?” Wolverine popped his claws.

“Oh, no, no, no. I said ‘shortly’. We can begin shortly.”

“I know. Just teasin’ ya, doc.” His claws sucked back in. “So, what’re we testin’ today? Ya want me to drop trou, turn my head and cough?”

“You’re not far off.” The doctor descended the steps and approached, his shiny black shoes clicking against the metal floor as he did.

There were many eyes on him. The other whitecoats kept working, but Wolverine could tell where they were looking through the corner of their eyes.

“What’re ya gettin’ at, bub?”

“Today, we’re examining stamina… and endurance. We’ve devised a test that’s appropriate for an animal like yourself.”

“I ain’t no animal.”

“Oh, Wolverine, you are whatever we say you are. You should understand that by now.”

Wolverine grumbled.

“We’re all ready,” said one of the whitecoats. A tall one.

“Excellent. Will you follow me?”

The Doc led Wolverine deeper into the lab than he’d ever been. There were giant tubes filled with what looked like water, though, Wolverine doubted it was. Metallic arms tipped with needles, like the legs of big robotic centipedes – they reminded Wolverine of an iron maiden… worse than that, he realized… they weren’t just needles, they were drills! And then, he remembered, this thicket of glinting spikes that had been pushed aside, as if to be forgotten, was the very contraption The Doc had used to puncture his naked body and lace his bones with adamantium. He felt a deep ache just looking at it – a tremble, really.

“Today is the final test, Wolverine. Once it’s completed, we’ll have all the results we need to–”

“To choose a new team alpha, that right?”

The Doc looked over his shoulder at Wolverine with an arched eyebrow. “Precisely. We need to determine who is worthy of the title, and who is not. This includes strength, agility, problem solving, of course your mutant abilities, but also that animal side. We need to test your most basic state. Your primal mind, if you will.”

“And, how’re ya gonna do that?”

Just then, the lights sparked on revealing a restraining apparatus that was essentially one thick metal circle of twisted cables with hefty straps attached for hands and feet. It stood upright in the center of the room under a spotlight, like a piece of art. Most disturbingly, it was exactly Wolverine’s size.

“Ya expect me to get on that thing?” Wolverine asked.

“Not before you strip,” The Doc answered.

“What’s that, Doc?”

He rubbed his temple. “I explained. We need to test or most base, animal side. For that, we need you restrained.”

“And naked?”

“And naked.”

Wolverine stared at him, then, at the room filled with half a dozen eager whitecoats – their eyes, shiny even in the dim light. He sighed and undid his belt. It fell with a clang onto the floor. Next, he pulled off his mask and the top half of his suit. He had to kind of squirm out of it, the muscles of his torso shifting and rippling as he moved. His body was built with lean, dense muscle, his smooth curves arching and bulging beneath a thin layer of dark hair as his stripped. Finally, he was free. The air was cool on his skin, but all those eyes were hot.

“In the buff, huh?” Wolverine asked, hooking his thumbs around his waistband.

“What’s the matter, afraid you’re not buff enough? No time for bashfulness, now let’s go.” The Doc’s words were sharp.

Logan remember that, too… how cruelly The Doc could wield those words… how much damage they could do.

Wolverine started to slide off the bottom half of his suit. A few of the scientists perked up as he peeled the spandex off his perfectly round and muscled ass. His impressive bubble butt popped free of its confines as the blue briefs reached his thighs. There were a few murmurs and notes taken.

Then, the bulge. Wolverine shimmied the rest of his suit away quickly, releasing his 9-incher. His mammoth manhood flopped out and dangled between his toned legs. It hung heavy on him. The weighty head of his flesh-pendulum swung with every move he made. Wolverine watched the eyes in the room follow it, back and forth, back and forth.

“Now what?” Wolverine asked, anxious to get it over with.

“Step up and into the restraining device.” The Doc motioned with his hand as if to say, _after you_.

Wolverine did as he was told. He positioned himself inside the circle, spread eagle, and let the other whitecoats strap him in. They pulled tight on his wrists and ankles. He grunted.

“You make an excellent Vitruvian Man, Wolverine,” The Doc remarked. He stepped back, examining the specimen.

Wolverine’s heart thumped under The Doc’s glassy stare. He felt vulnerable. He felt foolish. Why did he listen? Why did he always do as he was told?... The restraints, now holding him splayed before his captors, only made bluntly clear what was always true: he was a prisoner. They all were. He had no choice. Never did.

“Does being restrained upset you?” The Doc asked.

Wolverine grumbled. “Itches a little.”

“Afraid of being caged?”

“Ain’t everyone?”

The Doc nodded. “And what about your feral rage, where do you think that comes from?” A few of the scientists looked down at the impressive organ between Logan’s spread legs. His cock had no protection. It was left to gently swing in the open air. His balls weren’t swinging though, they were tight to him.

“I told ya, I ain’t no animal.”

“Ah, right, so you mentioned. And yet, just a few weeks ago, you had an altercation, did you not?”

Wolverine nodded. And grunted.

“You and Sabretooth. It was a vicious fight. We saw it all, on the monitors. Yet, after you defeated him – an impressive feat indeed to not only do battle, but best a man three times your size – you didn’t just leave, did you?”

“Nope.”

“No. What did you do?”

“I taught the big bastard a lesson.”

“How?”

“Made ‘em regret messin’ with me.”

“And exactly how did you do that?”

“I neutered ‘em, alright? He thought he was a big man, and he could take whatever he wanted, so I took away his _big man_ … only, it wasn’t so big.”

A few of the whitecoats averted their eyes.

“And you say you’re not an animal?” The Doc’s thin eyebrow raised above his glasses. “We need to see, we need to understand, Wolverine. And so…”

“And so what…?” Wolverine asked.

“So, it’s payback time, runt!” The deep voice growled from the dark.

Wolverine growled back. His body strained against his bindings. His muscles went hard. His biceps flared. But, the straps held. His claws popped. He couldn’t cut himself free. And so, he settled, and let the beast come into the light.

Sabretooth stepped out of shadows. He was wearing his signature beige uniform with a brown stripe down the middle. As always, it clung tightly – obscenely tight – detailing every thick, muscular bulge on his behemoth body.

“Now, you wanna say that shit to my face, little man?” Sabretooth asked, stepping closer.

“What is this, Creed?”

Sabretooth chuckled to himself. “I told ya, punk. It’s payback! Ya think ya can just do that to me and get away with it?!”

The big blond ascended the steps and stood in front of Wolverine. Sabretooth towered over him. The overhead light was almost blotted out by his massive pectorals. Sabretooth bounced them in front of his helpless prey; the spandex stretched and strained as his two mammoth mounds of muscle tightened from their loose, dormant state, into huge cannonballs of raw, hard power. For Wolverine, the imposing flex looked like a double eclipse, these two vast, round domes overtaking the sun above. Wolverine pinned his eyes on Sabretooth’s, trying not to focus on the bigger mutant’s intimidating bulk, flexing and bulging just beneath his skin-tight suit.

Sabretooth ran a claw down the side of Wolverine’s face. Gently. “I’m gonna take ya apart real slow. Piece by piece. And I ain’t stoppin’ till ya scream fer me.”

“If I remember, bub, last time, it was you doin’ the screamin’.”

Sabretooth snarled and grabbed Wolverine by the throat. The grip was like a vice. Wolverine could feel his throat close, the blood pounded in his head, the air trapped in his chest…

“This time’s gonna be different,” Sabretooth whispered in his deep, raspy voice. “I’ve been goin’ easy on ya. But ya really pissed me off. Now, this ends tonight, little man.”

“Enough Sabretooth!” commanded The Doc.

Sabretooth’s grip tightened. Wolverine could feel the pressure in his eyes.

“I said that’s enough!” he repeated.

Sabretooth let go. Wolverine gasped for breath. He gulped in air despite it feeling like fire.

“Ya said I get to do what I want with ‘em!” Sabretooth placed his big palm flat against Wolverine’s chest. Then, he slowly curled his fingers in, digging into Wolverine’s muscle with his claws.

“I get it,” Wolverine managed to choke out. “Yer afraid.”

Sabretooth stopped and pulled his hand back.

“Afraid? Me?!” The big brute held his arms out as if to say, _are you kidding, look at me!_

“Ya got The Doc here to tie me up first, ‘cause yer afraid to face me man to man. Ain’t that right, coward? If ya even count as a man anymore, after I fixed ya.”

“You little–” Sabretooth’s powerful body tensed with rage. He once again reached for Wolverine, claws ready to rip and tear.

“Sabretooth, stop!” The Doc stepped toward the two of them. “You’ll get what you desire, Mr. Creed, after the test.”

“What the hell er ya talkin’bout?”

Just then, another spotlight sparked to life, illuminating a second restraining device – this one much bigger.

“Enough of these primitive displays of dominance, gentlemen. It’s time to pull back the curtain, shall we? Over the past weeks you’ve both been subjected to a series of tests designed to determine which one of you deserves the title of alpha. We’ve measured all your attributes, and so far, you’ve both faired evenly. Sabretooth, while you’re physically stronger, Wolverine has defeated you not once, but twice.”

Sabretooth clenched his fist and bared his glistening canines. “He just got lucky! I can break this little runt in two!”

“If that’s true, Sabretooth, then, you won’t mind proving your superiority in our final test, will you? Once we can empirically prove that you are truly the alpha, you may do with Wolverine as you see fit, just as I promised.” The Doc turned around and started to walk away. Then, added, “Unless, as Wolverine suggested, you’re afraid.”

“What’s this test?” Sabretooth asked, begrudgingly.

“Please, follow me to your restraining device. I’ll explain everything.”

Wolverine stared down Sabretooth. They both huffed and growled. Finally, Sabretooth turned and followed The Doc. Wolverine watched him go – he watched the bigger feral’s pumped body descend the steps, his round, muscular ass shifting and tightening in the body-hugging spandex. Sabretooth’s suit was so tight, in fact, that the crease between his meaty cheeks was visible, displaying his well-developed glutes for the whole room.

Once they arrived at the second restraining device, Sabretooth turned around. Wolverine’s eyes shifted from Sabretooth’s backside to his front. Logan gulped. He hadn’t noticed before. Sabretooth had a bulge! Not just a bulge, but a big, fat, full bulge that strained the front of his suit and stuck out like a thick, coiled rope. For the first time, it actually looked proportional to his massive, hulking body. Wolverine actually started to feel inadequate.

“Now, strip,” The Doc told the brute.

Wolverine thought, _he looks naked already, is that really necessary?_

“Ya want me to what?” Sabretooth asked.

“We need you fully nude for this experiment. I trust that’s not an issue for a man of your… size.”

Sabretooth removed the mane from around his neck and shoulders. Then paused and pointed one sharp finger at The Doc. “Just don’t forget what ya promised me, doc.”

“You have my word.”

Next, Sabretooth removed the section around his head. His hair had been cut short and stuck up from the top of his head in little blond spikes. His dense mutton chops dissolved into a stubble that covered his strong jaw.

Then, he pulled off the rest. It was one piece, like a wrestler’s singlet. First, the naked skin of his broad, round shoulders and chest were exposed. His two colossal pecs flopped out as if the spandex had been holding them captive. They were even bigger naked – and they weren’t even flexed. A thin layer of hair covered their expanse. His nipples hung low, muscled out by all that thick beef. Sabretooth kept pulling. His massive arms were next to be freed. Dense sinew rippled down his forearms. And his girthy, swollen biceps were taut with power as he continued stripping. The spandex moved lower, getting caught on each layer of his bulbous, brick-wall abs. Finally, his defined navel, which was contoured by some pulsing veins feeding what was just below. And then, Sabretooth’s weighty bulge. The spandex got stuck on the base of his cock for a moment, revealing nothing more than a thicket of blond pubic hair. It was then Wolverine realized the silence in the room. Everyone was watching. They weren’t even pretending to work anymore. Finally, the spandex snapped free and Sabretooth’s mammoth manhood sprung out. It was 10 inches soft. Thick. Veiny. With a fat, heavy head. His bloated balls cushioned the sides of his shaft for the first 5 inches. His other 5 hung loose and free between his muscled thighs.

“Holy shit,” Wolverine said, by accident.

Sabretooth pulled his left foot free and dropped his suit on the floor. He was now utterly, bare-ass naked. He stood, chest-proud, showing off his intensely muscular build. When he breathed in, his pecs expanded, then fell. He subtly flexed a few of his monstrous muscles – or, as subtle as he could be with a body like that.

“What’s wrong, punk? Cat go yer tongue?” Sabretooth taunted, making a point to sway his hips slightly to send his big cock swinging.

“I guess ya bounce back strong,” Wolverine admitted, calming his astonishment.

“The Doc helped my healing factor along. It had some… benefits.” Sabretooth smiled sickly at Logan.

“Very well, now, let’s get you strapped in,” The Doc interrupted.

Sabretooth stood in the center of his circle while the whitecoats struggled to secure his straps. Once the big brute was fixed in place, The Doc stood between the two men. He looked at each of them. Both naked. Both spread-eagle. Both well-endowed. Both hard bodies, though, Sabretooth was obviously harder. He stroked his chin. Then, motioned for his lab assistants.

Two dollies were wheeled in. Both had long black electric chords trailing behind them. One was placed in front of Wolverine, the other, in front of Sabretooth. There was a machine on each of them – a large grey monitor of some sort, covered in dials and blinking screens. The machine was attached via a cable to a long cloth funnel fitted with stimulators, or, electrodes. Wolverine recognized some of these items from when they were attached to his head, blocking his brain, busting his memories.

“What the hell is this?” Wolverine demanded.

“I told you, a test of endurance and stamina. Only, we’re interested in examining your feral sides, gentlemen. These stimulators will be attached to your – generous – phalluses. Which will, in turn, awaken your animal side. Then, we’ll gradually turn up the intensity of the stimulation until one of you… succumbs. When that happens, we’ll know who is our alpha.”

“What the fuck, Doc!” Wolverine barked.

“Yer just jerkin’ us off?” Sabretooth asked.

“No, Sabretooth, not _just_. Whoever outlasts the other has more potential to rise in the male hierarchy, and thus, shall lead the team. The other will become nothing more than a lab rat.”

Wolverine huffed. “Ain’t we lab rats already?”

“Hardly,” The Doc replied with eerie calm, “You have no idea what tests you’ve been spared, my Wolverine.”

The lab assistants moved in. They rolled the stimulator pouches onto the two ferals’ dicks like condoms. Neither was big enough to reach their base.

“Shall we begin?” The Doc asked.

“Ya ain’t got a chance, runt! Hope ya enjoy yer new life of needles and mazes, ha ha!” Sabretooth’s laugh boomed in the room.

“Careful Creed, ya know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall.”

Sabretooth growled at that.

Both their dials were turned to 1.

The machines hummed.

“Ungh!” Sabretooth grunted at the sudden jolt. His big body tensed and relaxed, his swollen muscles flexing in waves, stacking each of his abs into their tight slots before forcing his thick pecs together, creating a center crease between the two powerful mounds of muscles that made Wolverine think about the brute’s ass. The big blond’s cock began to inflate. Even through the material of the stimulator, Wolverine could see Sabretooth’s pulse pumping up his shaft, making it harder, thicker.

Wolverine’s cock was stiffening, too. The electrodes felt like a warm massage. Then, like hot tickling. It ignited his shaft and head. His 9-incher pumped up to its full 11 in no time. The sensation was rooted in his cock, but gradually spread through his whole body. Wolverine moaned. He enjoyed the feeling of his own densely muscled form tightening and relaxing. He could feel his thoughts descending from lofty plans of escape, lower, and lower, to his erect nipples, charged and prodded to attention; then, even lower, until his thoughts landed squarely in his balls… And from deep in his chest, he let out a growl.

By this time, Sabretooth’s manhood was also at full attention. Jutting out from his mighty body was a 12-inch cock, webbed in thick veins that throbbed spastically – the pulse was so intense, Wolverine could see it even through the material. The head looked big. Swollen. Straining the electrodes of the stimulator.

“Looks like yer the runt after all, Wolverine!” Sabretooth taunted. He thrust his hips to emphasize the point, bouncing his hard member. It was so stiff, it barely bobbed.

“Cheatin’ don’t make ya a man, Sabretooth. We both know how big ya really are.”

Sabretooth snarled, gnashing his sharp teeth. “Yer dead, runt! Ya ain’t no match fer me! After this is done, I’m gonna pound that hard ass a’yers! Show ya what a real man can do!”

“Just try it, bub!” Wolverine growled.

Sabretooth roared.

“Subjects appear to be embracing their animal nature,” The Doc said into his recorder. “Increasing stimulation now.”

The assistants turned the dialed up to 2.

“Nnnhhnn…” Wolverine squirmed. His moans became louder, indistinguishable from his grunts and growls. The difference between 1 and 2 was extreme. His cock buzzed. The shaft quivered. His hard flesh felt like it was a firework and the fuse was running low. His balls jumped, tightening to his shaft. Every muscle on his body started to rhythmically flex, throbbing in time with his cock. His ass squeezed tight. And he released another series of moans.

_Hold on, tough guy,_ Wolverine thought, _ya can’t… fuck… ya can’t let that big bastard win… think ‘bout somethin’, anythin’ but yer cock. Fuck! Feels so good. Gotta fuck. Wanna fuck!_

Wolverine looked across the room. A glistening sheen of sweat covered Sabretooth’s trembling bulk. His muscles were tight, then loose, then tight, then loose. His pecs, crowned by two inflamed nipples, strained and quaked. They seemed like they were going to burst, like they were never meant to be pumped that hard. His breath was sharp and quick. He didn’t moan like Wolverine; he groaned perversely. It was like he wasn’t in control of his body. And his expression was one of shock.

“Ungh!” Sabretooth’s cock throbbed. “UNGH!” His bloated balls clenched up in preparation for blast-off.

“Ya… Hhhhnnn… Ya ain’t lookin’ so confident now… nnhhnn… Big man!” Wolverine managed to holler between heaving breaths.

“Ungh…. Nnnhhhnnn… Yer no alpha, runt!... UNGH!... I’m the alpha… Yer nothin’ but my… bitch!... This is what a… Uuuungh… real man… looks like.”

“We’ll see who the real… nnhnn… man is, Sabretooth!”

“Ya ain’t gonna win, runt! UNGH!!! Ya can’t beat me!”

Both men growled and pulled at their restraints.

“Full feral achieved,” The Doc said. “Increase stimulation.”

“Really?” asked one of the assistants.

“Do it!” demanded The Doc.

The dials went up to 3.

“Raaaaaaaaaarrrgh!” Sabretooth roared.

“Hhhhhuuuurrrrggh…” Wolverine howled. His cock felt like it was expanding, like it could just keep growing and growing until it popped, like his balls might suck up into his shaft and be spit out through his urethra. He had never felt such intense pressure. His body… he could barely feel it anymore. His arms, his legs… he was only his cock. The hard pain. The throbbing pleasure. That’s all there was. He gasped. He bit his lip. He wanted to explode. And the fuse kept burning. Shorter and shorter.

Sabretooth’s eyes were closed tight, his jaw clenched – it looked like his teeth might crack from the force. His mountainous body was rock hard, bulging, trembling muscles everywhere. The brute’s hips started thrusting uncontrollably. Slow at first, but, they picked up speed. His swollen balls were tight to his monstrous shaft, sliding up and down the base as he humped the air. He growled and groaned loudly, his voice starting to crack.

Wolverine stared at him. And, even in the middle of his own agonizing pleasure, he managed to smirk. “Looks like yer done fer, bub!”

Sabretooth’s heaving breaths puffed his bouldered chest up and down rapidly. He was dripping with sweat. Every swollen muscle he had was quaking, spasming. His thick quads shuddered… his abs convulsed… his pecs shook… his hips thrust harder, faster… his cock throbbed violently. Then, his eyes shot open wide with terror.

“Nnnnnnnn… NO!”

The big blond froze. He stopped thrusting. His pelvis was pointing out toward Wolverine. His cock pulsed as if it were his lungs, inflating and deflating. He looked at Logan in fear and disbelief.

Wolverine saw. Wolverine liked!

“That’s… nnhnnn… right… fucker! Even with that… n-n-new cock… ya ain’t nothin’!” Logan yelled at the bewildered brute.

“N-n-no! I c-c-can’t… loose… I’m the… nnnnnhhhnnn… alpha! Me! ME!”

“Yer toast, bub!”

“D-D-Doc! S-s-stop! Ya gotta… Hnnnnnrrgh! Stop! It ain’t fair… It ain’t…”

Sabretooth’s voice cracked. His deep, raspy tone shattered into an intense, pitiful cry. His raging muscles tightened one final time as the stimulator shot off his cock from the force of his cumming. Creed’s creamy load sputtered out the head of his reddened dick and splashed pathetically on the metal grates beneath. His big bulk shuddered; he moaned; squirted a few more streams of cum, then fell limp, hanging listlessly in his restraining device.

The assistants quickly turned off Wolverine’s machine.

Logan tried to catch his breath. He closed his legs as much as he could, wanting to cradle his abused manhood.

“Very well…” The Doc’s words were weighed down with disappointment. “It would seem that Sabretooth, despite his appearance, is no match for you, Wolverine. As surprising as these results are, you, and only you, are worthy of the title of alpha.”

“G-g-gee, thanks,” Logan mumbled, more concerned with getting some clothes on, than any promotion. “What’re ya gonna do with him?”

The Doc walked up and stood next to Sabretooth. The brute looked unconscious, hanging by his arms.

“This useless beast,” The Doc said, lifting Sabretooth’s head by his chin, then letting it drop back down against his chest. “I haven’t decided. We had plans. Such plans. What a waist.”

“Maybe ya can mount ‘em on yer wall,” Wolverine quipped.

The Doc smirked. “Seems about all he’s good for. Maybe we’ll harvest his body. Parts of him could prove useful. Anyway, Sabretooth’s fate is no longer your concern, Wolverine. That chapter is over. You’re the new alpha. There’s much to–”

A strap broke.

The Doc looked up.

The left arm – it was free!

Suddenly, a meaty arm wrapped around The Doc’s thin neck.

“Ya promised me blood,” Sabretooth growled. “Now, I’m gonna collect.”

“S-Sabretooth,” The Doc wheezed out. The other whitecoats and lab assistants crowded around – but not within swiping distance.

“Ya were sayin’ somethin’bout me, Doc?”

“No. Nothing! I – I don’t know.”

“Nothin’ huh? Ya don’t know nothin’, is that it? That explains yer bullshit test, don’t it?”

“Yes! Of course, the test is null. T-totally irrelevant. Right?” The Doc frantically nodded at his staff. They all nodded back in agreement.

“Null, eh?”

“Yes, of course. That was just the warm up to the real test. We’ll set that up now. We’ll all just take a quick break, and–”

“Yeah, think I will take a break.” With that, Sabretooth flexed his bicep, snapping The Doc’s neck. His body spasmed for an instant, then fell dead. Sabretooth tossed him aside and ripped off his other straps. The beast was free!

“Now,” Sabretooth adjusted his fat balls, “who’s next?”

Then, chaos. Wolverine could barely take it all in. A few shots were fired. Two holes erupted – one on Sabretooth’s left pec, the other near his bellybutton. They didn’t even slow him down. He grabbed one of the whitecoats and smashed his face into the stimulator machine. The grey box exploded with sparks and blood. Lights flashed. People scattered. Sabretooth ripped and tore through them. Bodies were taken apart… shredded… sprayed. Others were smashed together. He was like a cat catching mice, but played with them first. Screams filled the room. Then, nothing filled it. Silence was like a vacuum. Wolverine struggled to get free.

He heard wet footsteps headed his way.

It was Sabretooth. His monstrous bulk was painted in sweat and blood. His white eyes were almost glowing. His teeth, gleaming. His chest heaved from exhilaration. And, worst of all, he was grinning ear to ear.

“Can’t say they didn’t have it comin’,” Wolverine said, if for no other reason, just to cast away that heavy silence.

Sabretooth stalked closer to him and raised his claws. “Now, fer the main course. Been waitin’long time fer this, runt!”

“Ya really _are_ afraid, ain’t ya?”

“What the hell did ya say to me?”

“Yer afraid, Sabretooth. Scared. Ya ain’t gonna untie me, ‘cause ya know ya can’t win a fair fight against me.”

“Fair fight!” Sabretooth growled and adjusted his junk again, groaning as if it were bruised. His 10-incher dangled loosely and swayed back and forth from his fondling. “Ya don’t know _how_ to fight fair, Wolverine. Ya use ‘em little knives, or cheap shots, or both! Ya ain’t never had a fair fight in yer life.”

“Then this’ll be the first,” Wolverine said, almost sounding like he was looking forward to it, which, he was, or, at least more than being defenceless and disembowelled. “Ya ain’t got a choice, bub. Either untie me, and we end this thing, or, prove The Doc right. Be a coward. End me right now. But know, ya ain’t half the man I am.”

Sabretooth snarled at the smaller feral.

“Why should I trust ya?”

“Are ya really that scared of me?”

Sabretooth growled at that. His massive pecs flared. Then, he cut Wolverine’s straps.

Logan fell to his knees. Gently, he pulled the stimulator off his sensitive cock, grunting a little as it came loose.

“There, now yer free.” Sabretooth grabbed Wolverine by the neck and hoisted him into the air. Logan grabbed hold of the big blond’s thick arm. It felt like warm rock. Sabretooth balled his other fist and slammed it into Wolverine’s guts. The smaller man’s abs were no defense against that torpedo. He curled into himself, his entire torso quaking from the impact. He attempted to breathe, but Sabretooth’s powerful grip had closed his throat.

“I like watchin’ ya squirm, runt!” Sabretooth sneered, then tossed Wolverine across the room like he was nothing.

Logan hit the ground hard and skidded into the wall. Sabretooth’s footsteps came thundering after him.

Wolverine didn’t have time to get up before, WHAM! Another devastating blow to his midsection, this time from Sabretooth’s tree trunk leg. Logan remained on all fours at Creed’s feet, clutching his stomach. It felt like his innards had been through a trash compactor.

Sabretooth put his hands on his hips. “Look at ya. Yer weak! Yer nothin’, little man!”

“L-l-least my cock can last more than a minute.”

“Yer dead, pipsqueak!” Sabretooth snarled.

Wolverine suddenly sprang into action. He brought his fist up between the brute’s legs, hurdling toward Sabretooth’s fat, hanging balls.

The big blond caught Logan by the wrist.

“Nice try, runt! Like I said, no more cheap shots.” He hurled Wolverine again, this time by his arm, which felt like it might rip right out of his socket.

Logan hit the metal stairs leading up to Sabretooth’s restraining device. He arched his back in pain, thrusting out his chest and stretching his torso. Sabretooth strolled over to his prey, taking time, seeming to enjoy Wolverine’s writhing. The muscled beast even grabbed hold of his own hanging cock and gave it a squeeze. He growled, pleased.

Sabretooth placed his bare foot on Wolverine’s exposed chest. His lifted his thick arms and flexed his biceps, showing off his two huge globes to his defeated rival. His swollen pecs hardened, polished to a shine from sweat. His puffy nipples jutted out, looking as stiff and sharp as his claws.

“Here lies Wolverine! Broken! Defeated! Nothin’ but a little weaklin’ under my foot!” Sabretooth let his pumped muscles fall slack. He looked down at Logan. “Any last words, runt?”

Wolverine started to push against Sabretooth’s foot. His own pecs and biceps trembled under the pressure of the brute’s mighty strength.

“Ya always liked pickin’ on people smaller than ya,” Wolverine grunted. “Even if yer bigger, I’m still better!”

Wolverine punched the back of Sabretooth’s knee, sending the big blond off balance. Logan spun out from under the behemoth and took the higher ground on the stairs.

“I told ya I’d beat ya without my claws.” Wolverine crouched down into his fighting stance. “And that’s what I’m gonna do. This little man is gonna kick yer naked ass – prove yer just a puffed-up punk!”

Wolverine lunged. He landed one hit against Sabretooth’s face. The blow earned a grunt from the big blond, but not much more. Before Logan’s second strike hit, Sabretooth wrapped him in a crushing bearhug, lifting him off the ground.

Sabretooth’s body felt like hot, wet steel. His abs… pecs… and biceps… they were as hard as the metal stairs that had almost cracked Wolverine’s back. Every bulge of raging muscle on the brute’s body closed in around Logan. Wolverine felt himself becoming weak from the relentless pressure.

“That’s it, little man! Ya got some big talk, but yer just a runt. Now, give it up. Say I’m yer alpha before I break ya in half!”

Wolverine could feel Sabretooth’s cobblestone abs jut into his abdomen, bruising his own muscles and restricting his breath.

“N-n-never…” Wolverine wheezed out.

Sabretooth laughed. “I can do this all day!”

The brute’s pectorals tightened, almost crushing wolverine between them.

“Ya… Ya ain’t gonna win, Creed…”

“Oh yeah? How’re ya gonna stop me? Look at ya! Yer my pretty little plaything now, bitch boy!”

“I got… adamantium bones… idiot… How’re ya gonna crush that?”

Sabretooth’s smile sank. He snarled a little. Wolverine could feel a rumbling building up from the massive beast’s chest. Sabretooth roared in frustration and dropped Wolverine in a pile at his feet. Logan came up swinging, but Sabretooth delivered a shattering kick that sent the smaller man flying.

Wolverine landed next to two giant tubes filled with liquid. He was getting tired of flying. And of being pummeled… and squeezed.

“Alright, bitch boy. Enough playin’round. Time to split ya in two!” Sabretooth walked to where Wolverine had fallen, his imposing bulk glistening and shifting as he did. His thick thighs sent his cock and balls swinging as he approached, timing out Wolverine’s doom – tick tock, tick tock.

Wolverine thought about Sabretooth’s size – those colossal pec, meaty arms, stacked abs… There was no way he could overpower him. Yet, he _had_ bested him before. Just a few minutes ago, in fact, when the big blond’s cock, despite its superior length and girth, had spilled its load prematurely. Wolverine realized then that he had to use Sabretooth’s size against him.

When he first arrived, Wolverine noticed the two vats filled with liquid. They looked clear, but, knowing The Doc like he did, he knew they couldn’t be water. Logan sniffed the air. It stung a little… only thing that stings like that usually explodes!

He waited until Sabretooth was once again towering above him.

“See, little man. We fight fair, and ya lose! Now, name me yer alpha before I end ya, and maybe, I ain’t gonna make ya scream… as much.” Sabretooth reached out with his claws.

“I’m all screamed out, bub. Maybe ya wanna give it a try yerself.”

With that, Wolverine grabbed a sparking power cord, and tossed it into one of the vats.

It fizzled. Nothing.

“Ah, shit,” Wolverine mumbled.

Then, a fresh spark. The tube of liquid exploded! Fire and glass shot through the room. Sabretooth’s big body took the brunt of it. The glass pelted him.

“Arrrrgh!” The big blond yelled as the cloud of flames tossed him – just as he had tossed Wolverine – like he was nothing.

Wolverine remained flat against the ground, allowing the explosion to mostly pass over him.

When he sat up, pockets of the room were on fire… many of them… the majority, in fact. And the eager flames looked hungry for more. In a matter of minutes, the whole place would become an inferno.

But, Wolverine had unfinished business. And, this time, he wanted it _finished_ for good.

He spotted Sabretooth near the corner. The hulking brute had his back turned. There, in the fire’s glow, Sabretooth was pulling pieces of glass out of his torso.

Wolverine jumped to his feet and charged. He tackled Sabretooth from behind and sent the big man slamming into the thicket of needle-drills that The Doc had once used on him.

Sabretooth howled in pain.

Dozens of needle tips punctured his body – not all the way through, but deep enough to pin him like a bug – an extreme kind of acupuncture. The razor-tipped spikes ran all the way up his left leg; made pincushions of his bloated balls; skewered his thick cock like a jumbo sausage over a fire; poked holes all through his bulbous abs; riddled his pecs as if there were a dozen flagpoles all staking claim to his twin muscle mountains – the winner was the one buried in his left nipple.

Wolverine watched from behind as the brute bellowed in agony. All the muscles on his mammoth body – that weren’t pinned in place – quivered and strained. Wolverine took particular pleasure in watching the big man’s muscled ass jiggle and flex, trying to pry himself free.

“Yer right, Sabretooth, it’s good watchin’ ya squirm.”

Sabretooth growled furiously. He slammed his fists against the wall and attempted to push himself off the spikes.

“Nnnnhhhhnnnnn…” The mammoth, muscled behemoth struggled. “Nnnnn… Gonna… kill ya… nnnhhnnn… fer this… RUNT! RAAAAARRRGH!”

Sabretooth’s big body came loose. He stumbled back, clutching his punctured balls and cock. He seemed dazed by the pain. Wolverine knew this wouldn’t last; the holes were already healing.

“Ya think yer little trick’s gonna save ya?” Sabretooth barked, “Think agai–”

Before he could finish, Wolverine delivered two punches to Sabretooth’s lower abs. The two hard rocks rumbled from the impact.

Wolverine had decided to take advantage of Sabretooth’s weakened state. If he concentrated his attacks on specific parts of the brute, maybe he could keep him weak, even defeat him. Plus, Sabretooth wouldn’t be able to counterattack while he was busy clutching his mangled manhood.

Logan punched the same two abs again, which were about the size of his balled fists. Thud! Thud!

“Argh!” Sabretooth groaned. “Ya little…”

With his right hand still holding his privates, Sabretooth’s left arm took a lazy swing at Logan. Wolverine easily dodged it.

“Not feelin’ 100% there, bub?” Wolverine taunted. Then punched the base of Sabretooth’s cobblestones four more times in rapid succession. THUD! SLAM!

“Ungh!” The big blond stumbled back some more. He looked angry. Furious. He flared his swollen muscles. They tightened even more, quaking against each other.

Wolverine didn’t stop. _My metal bones can take yer hard rocks, Creed,_ Wolverine thought.

He kept pounding, making his way up Sabretooth’s abs. He stayed on the lowest layer until they were beaten soft, then, moved up to demolish the next.

THUD! THUD! SMACK!

“Hhuungh!” Sabretooth bellowed. While Wolverine beat his muscles limp, Sabretooth kept stumbling further back. The beast seemed unable to keep up with Wolverine’s pace – not the first time.

“I’m gonna take ya apart with my bare hands, Sabretooth!” Wolverine was on the top layer of Sabretooth’s abs now. He battered those two final stones relentlessly. The round, rock-hard muscle gradually succumbed to Logan’s fists. Soon, Wolverine’s punches weren’t thudding, but smacking against Sabretooth’s tenderized abs.

Smack!

“Ungh!” Sabretooth wailed.

SMACK! SMACK!

“UNGH!”

Demolishing Sabretooth was hard work. Wolverine could feel it. His own muscles were losing their strength. But, he had to fight through it! The big bastard’s most prized muscles – his mighty pecs – were next!

“Y-y-ya can’t do this!... It ain’t possible!” Sabretooth raged impotently. He sounded weak, like his power was diminishing, like all his strength was crumbling beneath him.

With a sudden burst of energy, Wolverine jumped and kicked Sabretooth’s flexed pectorals.

“Aaaaargh!” the big blond screamed, flying backward. He landed hard on the ground.

Wolverine, having used up most of his strength on Sabretooth’s abs, stumbled over to the brute’s splayed body. His knees gave out and he collapsed on top of him.

Sabretooth’s massive form felt like a hard, lumpy bed – a bed that was groaning from its badly beaten bulk.

Wolverine dragged himself up Sabretooth, using the monster’s towering pecs like oversized climbing rocks. Then, Wolverine used them to prop himself up.

After all their battles… after everything they had done to each other… Wolverine wanted this final defeat to be devastating for the big man. He wanted Sabretooth destroyed, completely.

He lined their cocks up and pressed his limp manhood into the Sabretooth’s.

“Uuuuuuungh…” Sabretooth moaned. His white eyes met Logan’s.

“Feel that, Creed? I want ya to look at me. This little man, this little runt is gonna put ya down. I want ya to understand that. Yer big muscles… Yer big swingin’ dick… They ain’t nothin’. Yer nothin’ Sabretooth!”

Sabretooth growled.

Then, with all the strength he had left, Wolverine unleashed a serious of blows to Sabretooth’s pecs. The brute flexed them. They puffed up. They were hard. They were fucking huge. Wolverine didn’t care. He kept punching.

THUD! THUD!

“Ungh!” Sabretooth cried!

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

It sounded like a construction site – Sabretooth’s two powerful pecs, as hard as any stone, slammed by two fists infused with metal.

“UNGH!” The beast wailed. “Y-y-ya can’t! UNGH! Yer just a… UNGH!... LITTLE… UNGH!... RUNT!”

Sabretooth watched his trembling pecs in disbelief. They were thick, round, impenetrable domes of muscle, yet, they weren’t quite as impenetrable as they were a second ago. Wolverine’s fists pounded deeper into them, forcing them into retreat. Sabretooth looked horrified… he looked scared.

“UNGH!!! N-NOOOOOOOO!” Sabretooth roared, but, not like before; this was a diminished roar, a pleading.

“That’s it, big man. Watch me defeat ya with my bare fuckin’ hands!” Wolverine felt a jolt of adrenaline from dominating his most hated foe. His cock stiffened. It pulsed, pressing hard against Sabretooth’s manhood. Sabretooth’s cock, in return, began to pump up. His hardness competing against Wolverine’s. Logan liked that. Now, he could pummel sabretooth in two places! He pressed his thick, steel fuck rod against Sabretooth’s. The brute’s cock, although bigger, was no match for Wolverine’s rigidity – Logan couldn’t remember ever being this hard, even with the stimulator. Wolverine thrust his hips, slamming his solid shaft against Sabretooth’s, almost busting the brute’s once mighty cock!

“UUUUUNNGGGH!!!!” Sabretooth screamed. His eyes went wide like he just realized what was happening to him.

All the while, Wolverine relentlessly beat Sabretooth’s quaking pectorals. He started pounding the muscle-bound brute in tandem, slamming his cock and his pecs at the same time.

“Told ya! Yer size don’t matter to me!” Wolverine said between heaving breaths. “Now, watch me defeat ya fer good! Watch me destroy ya, Sabretooth!”

The flames had gathered around the two feral animals. Their tight, muscled bodies warm in their glow… it would almost be romantic, if not for the vicious pounding.

THUD! THUD!

Sabretooth watched his massive, sinewy pecs, strain and tremble, attempting to stay hard under Wolverine’s barrage of punches. He was losing. They were weakening. He started to see the shockwaves from Wolverine’s impacts ripple through his heaving pecs… they were succumbing… He was succumbing!

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

The pounding didn’t stop.

“UNGH! UNGH! UNGH!” Sabretooth groaned louder with every hit.

Wolverine ground his cock hard against the big muscle beast. He kept grinding until he could feel the thick, inflamed head of Sabretooth’s massive dick trembled and shake under the pressure. Then, he knew, it was time to end him.

Something took over.

Logan let out a feral roar and picked up speed. He punched and pummelled, slammed and grinded, with such force, Sabretooth’s entire body started to shake uncontrollably. Every inch of the big blond monster quaked like he was about to explode.

  
THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

SMACK! THUD! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“UNNNNGH!!!!!! HHHHUUNNGH!!!! AAAAARRRRRRUUUUUNNNNGHH!!!” Sabretooth screamed.

Both of their cocks erupted with thick, streaming cum loads. Wolverine’s hardness spat out his ball juice onto his foe’s beaten abs. Sabretooth’s cock spasmed wildly against Wolverine’s immovable shaft, sputtering his spunk like a desperate, pathetic, dying thing with its throat cut.

Wolverine continued to pound Sabretooth’s boulders until they were nothing more than two big jiggling tits of flaccid muscle.

Then, Logan fell onto his defeated enemy, exhausted and utterly spent. Both their bodies were sleeked in sweat; both gasping for breath – though, Sabretooth more desperately. While Wolverine was simply trying to recover, Sabretooth was trying to stay alive. His fat, battered pec rose and fell sharply, as if any breath might be his last.

The big brute didn’t moan.

He didn’t move.

He just breathed his desperate breaths.

Eventually, Wolverine pushed himself off Sabretooth. He enjoyed the way Creed’s once formidable muscles now hung loose and powerless on his big body, kind of like the brute’s brutalized cock.

Wolverine looked around. He got so caught up in the demolition that he didn’t realize how close the fire was getting. In a few minutes, it was going to overtake the second vat and bring the whole building down in one big kaboom!

Wolverine ripped some cloth off of one of the whitecoats and toweled himself down. Then, he grabbed his uniform. He slipped on the bottom half, tucking his spent cock into the tight little pouch.

“Uuuuuuuuungh…”

Wolverine heard.

“Uuuuurrrghh… G-g-get back here, runt… we ain’t finished…”

Wolverine turned to find sabretooth drunkenly stumbling back and forth. The big blond’s massive body could barely hold itself up. His heavy muscles looked lazy, powerless. Apparently, he hadn’t fully healed from the pummelling yet.

“Ya never know when to quit, do ya?” Wolverine grinned.

“Ya ain’t beat me… ungh… I’m still… gonna… uuuungh… end ya, runt.”

“This is getting pathetic, Creed.”

Wolverine walked up to the dazed monster and grabbed him by the cock. He yanked Sabretooth’s pelvis forward so that his bloated balls her dangling freely. Then, Wolverine once again formed a tight fist and unleashed a series of blows, turning Sabretooth’s heavy, hanging sack into a punching back.

Sabretooth grunted. His jaw went slack. His eyes widened. He only seemed half aware of what was being done to him. All he seemed to know was that there was new, unimaginable pain pulsing through his body. His flaccid muscles attempted to flex – to tighten and defend – but, they couldn’t yet. Instead, they jiggled loosely from his convulsions.

“Guess The Doc shoulda warned ya, the bigger they are, the harder they hurt.”

Wolverine kept punching Sabretooth’s fat sack until the balls inside felt more like water balloons than gulf balls.

Then, he pushed the big brute back down onto the floor where he belonged. Sabretooth’s naked body came crashing down with a loud THUD!

Wolverine grabbed his stimulator and rolled it over to Sabretooth. He fitted the brute’s cock with the device and turned the dial to 1.

As it turned out, Sabretooth’s obscene muscles could still flex, they just needed a little jolt.

“Arrrrgh!” Sabretooth yelled. His eyes shot open. He looked around as if just realizing where he was. Wolverine stood next to him, putting on the last pieces of his uniform.

“This is it, Sabretooth, the runt is finished with ya,” Wolverine said, looking down at the thick, trembling body of his enemy.

“W-w-what’re ya doin’? Ya said a fair fight!”

“We already did that, Creed. Ya lost. Every time.”

Wolverine dialed the stimulator up to 2.

“Get this thing off me!” Sabretooth roared. His battered cock inflated. It seemed to hurt him. His bruised balls pulled tight and quivered.

“Can’t do. This place is gonna blow any minute, and I wanna make sure yer here when it does, see? Can’t have ya makin’ an escape… er this… between us… it ain’t never gonna end.”

“NO! L-L-Logan… UNGH!... don’t,” Sabretooth pleaded. He was furious and afraid, Wolverine could tell. “Let me go! I promise… nnnhhnnn… I’ll be good.”

“Ya can’t change, Sabretooth. Neither can I. Fuck it, maybe I am an animal after all.”

“Yer a good guy, Wolverine… hhnnnn… Ya can’t do this! Y-y-ya can’t leave me here!”

Wolverine dialed the big blond up to 3.

Sabretooth’s head shot back. His stacked, protruding muscles were returning. His biceps flexed, his bulbous abs contracted… his back arched, thrusting his domed pecs into the air. They held there, hard and huge, quaking from their own strength.

“Uuuuuunnnghh…” Sabretooth moaned.

“Enjoy the fireworks, bub,” Wolverine said, and, before Sabretooth could rip the stimulator off himself, Logan dialed it to 10!

“NO! H-HELP ME!” Sabretooth cried out. His cock throbbed spastically. His hips thrust into the air, humping like a wild thing. Cum load after cum load dripped out from around the edges of the stimulator. And, it didn’t stop. With every thrust of the brute’s hips came another load. It wasn’t long before Sabretooth’s blond pubes were matted to his skin; his balls were thickly lathered; his thighs dripped. Still, more thrusting, more cumming.

Wolverine knew that because of their enhanced healing factor, Sabretooth’s cum supply was essentially endless. What he had done was put the big brute into a cum comma.

Wolverine took one last look at his fallen foe. Sabretooth’s eyes were open, but vacant. Drool ran down the side of his mouth. His big chest heaved. Every pumped muscle he had was swollen and trembling. Wolverine almost pitied the pathetic animal… almost.

While Sabretooth frantically fucked the air, gushing endless loads of cum onto his rock-hard body, Wolverine turned and headed out the front door.

It wasn’t until Logan reached the base of the mountain that the second explosion rang out, bringing the laboratory wing of the facility down in a ball of fire.

He imagined Sabretooth – the towering, muscled behemoth – immobilized by the stimulation of his own prized cock. Wolverine liked that. He liked that that’s what brought the beast down. _A fittin’ end for an animal_ , Logan thought, then disappeared into the dense woods.

#

The next morning, while an army of personnel surveyed the damage, a few bricks of rubble shifted… and a beast growled.

La fin


End file.
